In many industries tools include two or more functions. An example of such a tool is a dual-headed pliers which include two pairs of jaws for providing multiple jaw tool functions. One type of dual-headed pliers include a single pair of free-swinging handles for actuating both pairs of jaws with a biasing spring for positioning those jaws to a preferred position for use. Examples of dual-headed pliers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,245,721 and 6,023,805.